


I Wanna Sleep Next To You (And That's All I Wanna Do)

by hopelesslyhopeful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phan - Freeform, a cuddling fic bc we need more of those. :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyhopeful/pseuds/hopelesslyhopeful
Summary: As the beginning of Interactive Introverts draws near, Dan and Phil find themselves busier than ever...but they always find time for each other.





	I Wanna Sleep Next To You (And That's All I Wanna Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddling fics are cute man idk we need more of that good fluffy shit.

  If going on tour back in 2016 had prepared Dan for anything, it was that rehearsing was of the utmost importance. Not only that, but there was lots of it. The date was drawing closer and closer for the beginning of Interactive Introverts, the tension and anxiety only rising with each day marked off the calendar. This meant they were back to twelve hour work shifts, and frankly? Dan was not a fucking fan. Of course, it couldn’t be avoided. There was dialogue to remember and choreography that had yet to come like second nature. He’d swore to himself that TATINOF was the end of his musical number days, but no. This new show can’t be just as good as the first, it needed to surpass it, and in the end he had insisted it was necessary. They needed the rehearsals.

  On top of all of this, there was still the expectation to keep up with their social media. Dan and Phil made sure to upload videos semi-regularly, tweet, and do the occasional live show even in the midst of everything that was to come. How they had managed it, Dan wasn’t completely sure, but they had. Being on the go all the time, however, did have its downsides. He didn’t have time to finish the last few episodes of Queer Eye that he had been dying to watch and the reasonable sleeping schedule Dan had been building for himself had taken a significant dive.

  Then, there was Phil.

  When was the last time they had taken a night to themselves? Went on a date? It felt like ages ago. Dan was known for overdramatizing things a bit, god knows their fan base was quick to point that out, but in this case he felt it was justified. With these twelve hour schedules, both Dan and Phil’s days consisted of: rushed breakfast, rehearsal, lunch, even more rehearsal, dinner, and then sleep. They hadn’t had much time in the last few months to do any of the things they’d liked: three hour breakfasts, evening trips to Starbucks, and even just some good old-fashioned unrushed sex.

  Dan couldn’t be more grateful for the opportunities they’ve been given, but the lack of down time had him feeling stressed. He was only human after all.

  “Dan?”

  He looked up from the restaurant menu, glancing across the table at his boyfriend. They had managed to snag an hour for lunch today and decided to go somewhere to eat as opposed to staying at the theatre where the rehearsals were taking place.

  “Hm?”

  “You’ve been a bit quiet. You okay?”

  “I’m fine. Just tired.” Dan reassured, going back to looking over the menu.

  Phil didn’t drop his concerned gaze. He knew Dan like the back of his own hand, having lived with the guy and spending a majority of his time with him for the past nine years. He could see the signs of fatigue and stress. Hell, he was sure it was evident on himself as well. So, Phil determined to himself that once they got home after rehearsals it would be a pajama and anime night. Absolutely no work of any kind would be even thought about, and that included YouTube. 

He made good on that promise.

  “Phil? What’s all this?” Dan asked cautiously as he walked into their living room later that evening.

  He learned early on in their relationship that Phil’s ideas were either nothing short of pure genius or a trainwreck, nothing in between.

  And Dan always ended up saying yes.

    
Before him, he found two large boxes of pizza, some soda, and a stack of anime DVDs. So far, all looked promising.

  “We’ve just been doing so much lately,” Phil explained, “and I thought we could use a night to ourselves. I knew neither one of us would feel like going out, so I thought this was the next best thing.”

  Suddenly, Dan’s heart feels so full. He can never understand why Phil’s thoughtfulness still makes his stomach flip like this after all this time, he wasn’t nineteen anymore damn it, but it did.

“Okay.” Dan agreed.

  They settle for a classic, Death Note, and start diving into the pizza once Dan has found his place beside Phil on their couch. He thinks of the emails or missed calls that might possibly be pouring in at the moment, both of their phones are left on the kitchen counter, completely forgotten about. Dan can’t say he feels sorry that they’re going ignored. If there are any pressing matters at this time, it will have to wait.

  Once they’ve gotten food out of the way, Phil’s arm finds its way around Dan’s shoulder. Dan normally might make a smart comment on him using such an overdone move, but tonight he instead lets his head rest against Phil’s chest. It’s the perfect opportunity for Phil to gently kiss his forehead, which he takes. They sit like this for a while, both perfectly content. The aura is so calm and relaxing that Dan finds himself starting to drift off.

  “You tired?”

  “Trying to find an excuse to turn in early, old man?” So Dan does still have some wit left in him after all.

  “You’re the one who’s half asleep on me.” Phil muses, “I think you’re crushing my chest.”

  Dan’s only response to that is to tilt his head up and place a gentle kiss on the other boy’s lips so he’ll shut up.

  “Why don’t we head on to bed?” Phil suggests.

  Nothing sounds sweeter to Dan in this moment.

  At this point, they’re well into their marathon and it’s about midnight. They have to be up early in the morning. Both boys wander across the way to their shared bedroom, the pizza boxes and soda from their dinner forgotten about until the morning. Dan and Phil both simultaneously strip down to their boxers and find their way into the bed.

  “C’mere.” The tiredness is evident in the younger’s voice as his hands grab for Phil.

  This, in Dan’s opinion, the best part of his day. Even though it is late at night, London is a big city with a large nightlife. The city is still very much awake. However, he and Phil are closed off from it, safe in the little home they’ve made for themselves. 

  Phil slots his feet between Dan’s legs, because his feet are always so damn cold and Dan is like his own personal space heater. Their long limbs are already starting to tangle together. Dan sighs contentedly, let’s his arm rest acrossed Phil’s waist. 

  “I love you.” Dan whispers quietly.

  They’ve already established they don’t need words to express what they mean to each other, but sometimes it’s still nice to hear.

  “I love you too.” Phil mumbles back, leaning forward slightly to press his lips against Dan’s cheek. “Now, sleep.”

  There may be days where they have so much work to do and deadlines that Dan cries with frustration.

  And yes, sometimes there are days where he and Phil argue and doors are slammed.

  But he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. Anything someone might offer would pale in comparison.

  Because this, this is bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yooou for reading! drop a kudos or comment if you liked!! my tumblrs are devanpancakes (dnp) and stumplings (bandom) if you ever wanna say hey!! :)


End file.
